vorefilefandomcom-20200213-history
Patreon Selection List
WELCOME! Here you'll find more info about getting films for your pledge to VoreFile's Patreon I will regularly update this page. Each film's hyperlink will take you to a new page with information and screenshots from each film. There are also links in each film's page to buy them individually from my Gumroad store, and raw footage compilations can be found at this store. However, keep in mind that the best value possible is Patreon membership, where you can get your clips for as cheaply as $2 per clip if you take full advantage of all the offerings. The Gumroad stores will be approximately 6 weeks behind Patreon in terms of availability of new releases, and will be a tad pricier. MEMBERSHIP DESCRIPTIONS The below table details the perks of each tier of membership. You must have made a pledge to see the Patreon-only feed. >Platinum members will receive all content released in a given month. If the number of new raw footage clips is less than the raw footage allowance of a Platinum membership, the member may select additional clips to make up the difference. >'For $75, the Diamond Tier allows 25 total clips of any combination, as well as access to all Patreon feeds.' NEW FILMS The films classified as "new" are films from the Primary Series or the Patreon Series released from July 2019 to the present. They are as follows: * Vore Movie 41 * Vore Movie 42 * Vore Movie 43 * Vore Movie 44 * Bitten in the Bathroom * Cuffed * Do Not Enter * Ghost Shark * Lured * The Haunted Library * The Last Shoot * Chilled * Somewhere That's Green * Deadly Nightshade * Austin's Nightmare * Mauled * Suppertime (Emily Version) * The Skeleton Coat * Juicy Snack * The Tease * Tako's Return * Planta Claus * Postmates * Alone Time * Cam Girl Meal * What's Eating April? CLASSIC FILMS The films designated as "classic" are from the Primary Series movies 1 - 40, any release from the Patreon Series through June 2019, and any film from the Secondary Series. They are as follows: * Vore Movie 1 * Vore Movie 2 * Vore Movie 3 * Vore Movie 4 * Vore Movie 5 * Vore Movie 6 * Vore Movie 7 * Vore Movie 8 * Vore Movie 9 * Vore Movie 10 * Vore Movie 11 * Vore Movie 12 * Vore Movie 13 * Vore Movie 14 * Vore Movie 15 * Vore Movie 16 * Vore Movie 17 * Vore Movie 18 * Vore Movie 19 * Vore Movie 20 * Vore Movie 21 * Vore Movie 22 * Vore Movie 23 * Vore Movie 24 * Vore Movie 25 * Vore Movie 26 * Vore Movie 27 * Vore Movie 28 * Vore Movie 29 * Vore Movie 30 * Vore Movie 31 * Vore Movie 32 * Vore Movie 33 * Vore Movie 34 * Vore Movie 35 * Vore Movie 36 * Vore Movie 37 * Vore Movie 38 * Vore Movie 39 * Vore Movie 40 * The Collector * Bikini Brunch * Delivery Service * Book Worm * Modeling Gig * Eaten * Forced Feeding * The Interview * Ravaged * Room Service * Bare * Brutality * The Final Vore Movie * Swimsuit Snack * A Romantic Dinner * A Dab of Flavor * The Boogeyman's Snack * Surprise Package * Carried Away * The Ankle Grabber * Shark Bait * The Hungry Box * Sleep Tight * The Closet Monster * Under the Bed * Toilet Intruder * Lookin' Like a Snack * Eaten On-Camera * The Haunted Closet * Austin's Shrinking Potion * Just Try to Run * Swallowed Whole: Part I * Swallowed Whole: Part II * Swallowed Whole: Part III * Swallowed Whole: Part IV * Tako * The Audition * Dancer Dinner * What Lurks Beneath the Bed * Allurement * Sneaky Shark * The Unfinished Vore Movie * Vore-Hog Day * Suppertime (Leila Version) * Darkness * Distracted * Laundry Lurker * Parcel of Horror * The Yummy Applicant * Morsel in Training * Don't Put It On! * Special Delivery * The Hungry Coat * The Mouth of Madness INTERVIEW SERIES Click here to learn more about interviews with some of VoreFile's best-known actresses! COMMISSIONS If a fan is interested in requesting a custom-made film, or is curious about other commission requests, please visit this page. RAW FOOTAGE For most of my films, I have created compilations of raw footage that feature extended takes, or outtakes, filmed during the making of a given film. These are often glimpses of what me or the actress are like when out of character, or a chance to see silly mistakes, or a chance to see even more footage of the attractive actresses struggling during their eating scenes. Most films do have raw footage clips available, though not all. Each film's description page will detail what sort of raw footage they have available, if any. Full Raw Footage Clip List A Gumroad store featuring all of the raw footage clips can be found here.